


Oh, how awkward were the days of our youth

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, M/M, Multi, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had regretted going to the party once they started playing seven minutes in heaven. But, damn, if Emma didn't get what she wanted, she would unleash hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, how awkward were the days of our youth

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3 am and I FINALLY finished this essay I've been on for the past week and so I celebrated by overworking my brain and writing this fanfic.
> 
> My reasoning for this is that it is a group gathering and they are teenagers so what do you expect?

Charles sighed as Moira tugged on his arm. She had already forced him to dress up nicely ("Not those silly old grandpa pants, Charles!), fix his hair ("Do you know what a comb is, Charles? _Do_ you?"), and was now forcing him to attend a party ("Group gathering, Charles. _Group gathering._ Get it right!"). Moira's girlfriend, Emma Frost, was throwing a small get together in honor of the end of their third year finals. She always did this every year since the start of Freshman year.

Charles was always invited, but he never showed up. He was what Moira liked to call an "antisocial person." But honestly, Charles was just shy and that was it. He was always so awkward around others. Which was ever so unfortunate for him since he was friends with two people who were almost always surrounded by other students.

"Charles, quit whining," Moira moaned. "It's only a few people. You already know them all." Charles stiffened.

"You said that the last time when you dragged me to Sean's party," Charles pointed out. "And there were at least ten or more students I hadn't been properly acquainted with." Moira rolled her eyes and stopped, letting go of Charles' arm. They were just outside of Emma's house, halfway to her door. Her yard was large and Charles was stubborn, which was why they only managed to get halfway up.

"Charles, I promise. This time you know everyone," Moira told him. "Emma's Finals parties only include her close group of friends. And you would know if you had-"

"-Joined the parties," Charles finished. He nodded. "Yes, I gathered that." Moira crossed her arms, but her gaze softened.

"It's just Emma, me, Azazel, Hank, Alex, Sean, Angel," Moira paused to count on her fingers. "Oh yeah, and Erik." Charles tensed at the name. They weren't as close of friends as Charles and Moira were, but they definitely talked a lot. Moira said it had to do something with how they were both antisocial freaks (in the most loving way possible, I assure you). But Charles had always been drawn to Erik by his good looks and witty humor and smarts and-Oh, dear, Charles was mind babbling, wasn't he?

"Ah, so I see I know everyone there well enough," Charles concluded. Moira nodded and smiled at him.

"Exactly," she said. "So come on, let's go." She grabbed Charles' arm again and Charles allowed her to pull him all the way up to the door. Emma was rich, like Charles. She owned a large estate that was completely white. _White as frost,_ as Azazel had once jokingly put it.

Charles remembered when he had first met Emma. She wasn't at all like the cold hearted bitch everyone said she was. She was sweet and nice, and was fond of calling people "sugar" and "honey." Charles liked her a lot, and approved of her for Moira. Not that Emma needed his approval anyway. She was one who did whatever she pleased.

Before Moira could even ring the doorbell, the door swung open and Charles was tackled onto the grass of the front lawn. Charles yelped as he felt someone knee him in the groin. Ow.

It was Sean and Alex who had attacked him. They rolled and brought Charles along with them. Both boys were laughing, giddy and free. Charles, however, was only thinking of the grass stains he'd be getting on his trousers.

"Enough," a voice from the door called out. Alex and Sean scrambled to get off of him.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Charles told them. Sean grinned and Alex smirked.

"Welcome, X," Alex greeted him. Sean said hello as well before they ran back into the house. Charles stood up and tried to get the grass off of him.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Charles looked up and saw Erik coming towards him. Ah, so that's who the voice belonged to. Erik moved behind him and helped get the rest of the grass off. His hand brushed just above Charles' rear, making him shiver. And feel like a complete creep because there was no way Erik had meant that.

When Erik was in front of him again, Charles' back was still tingling from the contact. Erik smiled at him, in the way that made his eyes look brighter. Charles had always wondered what colour Erik's eyes were. It seemed to change depending on the weather. Sometimes a green in sunny weather, a blue to reflect calm blue skies, and then grey during the cloudy days.

"I'm surprised you actually came this time," Erik said. Charles shrugged.

"Moira forced me," Charles admitted. Erik nodded, his lip twitched in amusement. He then gestured for Charles to follow him.

"Well, come on then," Erik said. Charles then followed him into the house. He had been in Emma's house before. It was practically all white, just like the outside and Emma's clothing. He found Emma sitting on one of the couches in the living room, or rather, parlour as Emma had put it ("I prefer parlour. What do you think?").

Emma greeted him with a smile and got up to hug him. "Charles! I'm so surprised to see you here!" Emma exclaimed. Charles hugged back and smiled at her as well.

"You can thank Moira for that," Charles told her. Emma looked back to the couch where Moira was sitting.

"Oh, I will, sugar," Emma said, giving Moira wink. Moira blushed and drank from her cup of soda. Emma laughed lightly and guided Charles to one of the seats.

"Angel and Hank haven't arrived yet," Emma told Charles. "So just sit and enjoy yourself for a moment. After all, we deserve it after the hard work we put into our Finals."

Erik snorted from where he was leaning against the wall beside Charles' chair. Charles hadn't even noticed him there.

"I highly doubt Alex did hard work," Erik remarked before bringing his drink up to his lips. Charles stared at the long line of his neck as he drank. And, oh, Charles hadn't ever noticed that small mark just next to his Adam's apple.

Erik looked back down at Charles and Charles turned away, feeling his face heat up, and cleared his throat. Erik looked like he wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Sean, Alex, and Azazel. The three ran into the room and Charles was suddenly so very grateful for their existence.

Azazel saw Charles and broke into a grin. "Charles!" Azazel exclaimed. He then ran at Charles and wrapped him in a hug, squeezing the air out of him. His face became squished into Azazel's shoulder, his arms bound by Azazel's.

"Gut ta sae yoo ta asail," Charles said into his shoulder. Azazel pulled away and gave Charles a confused look. "Good to see you too, Azazel," Charles amended. Azazel nodded and clapped his hand on Charles' shoulder, knocking the wind out of Charles again.

Azazel laughed and got up to join Alex and Sean again in whatever game they were playing. Erik chuckled from beside Charles.

"A lot of hugs and love for Charles Xavier today," Erik noted. Charles nodded and let out a small laugh of his own.

"I don't understand why exactly," Charles admitted. Erik shrugged a shoulder.

"Your appearance is very rare," Erik told him. "It's a wonder why you chose just now to attend." Charles mirrored Erik's shrug.

"I'm wondering the same thing too, my friend." Charles smiled at Erik. He returned the smile.

From behind them where the couch lay, Moira made a noise of disgust. "Ew, get a room," she huffed. Charles turned red and gave Moira a look. Moira only rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Emma then entered the room with an Angel in tow. Emma looked around the room, a sad look on her face. "Unfortunately, Hank couldn't make it," Emma told them. Sean, Alex, and Azazel came into the room as well and noticed everyone's sullen faces.

"What's up?" Sean asked.

"Hank couldn't make it," Angel supplied. Sean nodded and Alex frowned.

"That sucks," Alex muttered. Emma laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it does," Emma said. "Especially since I had _such fun_ activities for you two to do." Alex glared at Emma, but she waved it off. "Speaking of activities-" Emma clapped her hands together. "-Let's start with the first one I planned!"

Moira put her head in her hands. "Emma, no. I highly doubt anyone here will agree to that idea." Emma put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Wait, what is she planning?" Sean asked. Angel gave Emma a look of confusion before her eyes widened. She doubled over, laughing.

"Oh my God!" Angel wheezed. "You're not actually going to, are you?"

"Going to what?!" Sean cried out. Emma turned to him, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"We're all going to play seven minutes in heaven."

 

<>

 

"This is stupid."

Moira sighed. "That's the fourth time you've said that, Erik."

Erik glared at her. "Because it’s true," Erik said plainly. Emma frowned at him as she placed a bottle in the middle of the circle they made. The circle had Emma, Moira, Angel, Azazel, Alex, Sean, Charles, and then Erik closing the circle.

"Quit whining, Erik," Emma snapped. She then looked around the circle and smiled. "Now, who isn't familiar with the rules?" Sean and Charles raised their hands meekly.

Emma nodded. "Okay, so basically, one person will spin the bottle. The person it lands on, will go into that closet-" She pointed to the walk in closet behind her. "-With the person who spun the bottle and stay there for seven minutes. The goal of the game is really to make out to your heart's content, but I honestly wouldn't be okay with my girlfriend doing that with either of you. So you can just awkwardly sit there if you want. Making out is much more fun, though." She gave them all pointed looks, an even sharper one at Erik.

"Everyone understand?" Emma asked. They all nodded and Emma beamed. "Okay then, I'll go first." She leaned forward and spun the bottle. It spun at least five times before landing on-

"No offense," Emma said politely. "But ew." Sean frowned, but reluctantly got up anyway. He and Emma headed for the closet behind her. He entered first and Emma stayed out for a few seconds to tell them all, "This is a perfect example of when you _don't_ want to make out." She then got into the closet and Azazel started the timer.

Seven minutes passed and Sean and Emma entered the room again. Sean glared at her as he sat down and Emma smirked proudly. She then nudged Moira, signaling it was her turn. Moira spun the bottle and it, miraculously, landed on Emma. Emma brightened considerably and didn't even wait to tug Moira into the closet.

Charles had to admit, the game was rather boring unless you were the person inside. Because waiting seven minutes wasn't at all very exciting. Charles absentmindedly drummed his fingers against his leg, until he felt a hand over his. He looked down at his hand and found that it was Erik who was touching him. Charles looked up at him in confusion.

"Sorry," Erik muttered. "But, uh, that's my leg." Charles looked back down and saw that his hand was tapping against Erik's leg, rather than his own. And it was dangerously close to a certain off-limits area. Charles blushed and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry," Charles murmured. Erik nodded and focused his attention back on the bottle. It was awkward between them for some reason that Charles couldn't understand. They hadn't always been like this. Charles had only just developed feelings for him last year, and well, after a thing like that, he supposed awkwardness ensued.

The timer beeped, but Emma and Moira didn't come out of the closet. Angel frowned and got up to knock on the closet door. Emma and Moira stumbled out, their clothes and hair a mess. Moira straightened her skirt and smoothed back her hair before sitting back down and blushing. Emma merely tossed her hair over her shoulder and it became perfect again. Charles still didn't know how Emma managed that.

"Angel's turn," Emma announced. Angel gladly took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Charles and he froze.

"Um," Charles squeaked. Angel smiled at him and gave him a wink that made Charles want to melt in the ground. He then got up with Angel and into the closet. After all, he _had_ wanted to not be bored in the game.

The closet was a walk-in closet, so it was fairly large. It was mainly occupied by shoes, all white of course. Aside from the shoes was a chair in the corner. Angel took the chair and sat in it, crossing her legs.

"So?" Angel asked. Charles' eyes darted to the side and _oh wow_ how pretty was that pair of shoes?

He latched onto the excuse and forced it out. "Wow, look at Emma's shoe collection," Charles said. "Oh, is that Jimmy Choo? You know, those are really-" Angel snorted and shook her head.

"Relax, Charles. I didn't think you'd kiss me anyway," she told him. "I see the way you look at Erik." The comment made the hairs on the back of Charles' neck raised.

"Wh-what?" Charles asked. His face heated up and Angel laughed at him. She didn't answer him though, and the two sat in silence. Angel looked comfortable enough while Charles felt like an engine about to burst. When they heard Azazel call out that it was time, Charles ran out of the closet and back into his seat, his face still red.

Angel walked out looking smug and Erik looked between the two before staring back at the bottle, his gaze a little more piercing than before. It was then Azazel's turn to spin the bottle and he landed on Moira.

The two went into the closet, Emma taking the timer this time. Charles used the seven minutes to cool down, try and fan away his embarrassment. He was filled with a sudden fear that they had heard what Angel said through the door and Charles gulped.

He stiffened when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, easy and comforting. "You okay?" Erik whispered. Charles nodded quickly and shifted so that Erik's arm could get off him. He didn't dare look Erik in the face.

Sean spun the bottle next after Azazel and Moira came back out. "Erik!" he said happily. Erik sighed and went with Sean into the closet. Charles felt a bit of jealousy as he watched Erik and Sean go in the closet. Never in a million years would Charles have ever thought that Erik would like Sean, but Charles still felt jealous.

He felt dumb for feeling like that. For feeling that he wanted to be in that closet with Erik and Erik only. Because he already knew that if that ever happened, he would have panicked or worse, passed out. The horror of the thought was what played out in his mind until Erik and Sean came back out.

Sean and Erik looked normal. But Charles could have been tricking himself. It was Alex's turn now, which meant that Charles was next. Filled with both excitement and dread, he hadn't even noticed that the bottle landed on Angel.

Thoughts ran through Charles' mind. What if he chose Erik? What would they do? Well, _would_ they do anything? After all, Charles had no idea whether Erik liked him back or not. They were good enough friends, but Charles wasn't sure.

Charles already knew that Erik was bisexual though. He had stated it quite proudly almost all the time. He thought that being closeted was ridiculous. It was actually thanks to him that Charles opened up about being queer. He wasn't exactly sure what sexuality he had, but he just knew that he wasn't straight. And he was thankful that Erik had been supportive in telling him that he could just identify as queer if he wasn't sure.

He liked Erik. A lot. From his little smiles of amusement to the way he ranted about the world's problems. Erik was intelligent and could be bold, but was actually pretty nice compared to what the others said. But then again, Emma had been called many a things, but she was never actually like those names. Erik was special to Charles, in the way that he wanted to gently kiss his hands, but at the same time shove him up against the wall and make out with him.

Charles was so lost in thought, that he hadn't even noticed Erik tapping him on the shoulder. Erik tapped again, only to get no response. He then resorted to poking Charles in the cheek. Charles straightened and glanced over to Erik, who chuckled.

"There's one minute left," Erik explained. Charles nodded. The pit of his stomach lurched.

"I'm looking forward to the end of it," Charles said sarcastically. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't even look forward to going with me?" Erik teased. It took everything in Charles not to just blurt out, "I would definitely want to go with you and rip your clothes off." But he suspected that he didn't actually mean that, and it was just his hormones talking.

Charles laughed, trying to force the question away. "Sure," was all he said. Erik's eyes softened and he put a comforting hand on Charles' arm.

"You'll be fine," he told Charles. Charles smiled at him just as Azazel called Angel and Alex out. The two exited the closet, shooting each other dirty looks as they took their seats again.

"It's Charles' turn," Emma announced. She sounded giddy, which was odd. Charles dismissed the thought though and spun the bottle. As it slowed down, he held his breath. It seemed to slow down and looked just about to hit Erik and--It landed on Emma.

"Oh," Charles squeaked. Emma was already up and walking over to the closet when Charles looked up. He paused for only a second before starting to get up.

"Good luck," Erik said. He reached up to pat Charles' back, but since Charles was just getting up, Erik missed and hit Charles' rear instead. Charles froze for a moment and Erik quickly retracted his arm. He mumbled an apology, but Charles ignored him and bolted for the closet.

Emma was already inside, sitting in the chair while inspecting a shoe. When she noticed Charles, she immediately frowned. She set down the shoe and crossed her arms.

"I hate everything," she stated plainly. Charles felt confused and gave her a confused face.

"Wha-?"

"Only one more chance," Emma continued. "One more chance and then it's done." Charles slowly and cautiously moved to stand in front of Emma.

"Emma, what are you going on about?" Charles asked. Emma let out a laugh, sharp and cutting.

"If this doesn't work, I will unleash hell," she said. "And I'm not talking about just plain hell. I'm talking about Dante's hell. The one with frozen lakes and cold bitterness." Charles' eyebrows furrowed.

"For fuck's sake, Emma. What are you blabbering on about?" Charles asked, already exasperated. Emma's hands moved to clutch at the armrests on her chair.

"I cannot believe this!" Emma cried out. "All of this hard work to get you and Mr. Bitchy face together. I swear on my family's name that this will end with you two hooking up."

"Mr-Mr. _Bitchy face_...?"

" _Erik!_ " Emma hissed. Charles then put it together and his face heated up again.

"Wait, wait. No!" Charles said. "Did you come up with this whole game just to set us up?" Charles had regretted going to the party once they started playing seven minutes in heaven. But, damn, if Emma didn't get what she wanted, she would unleash hell. Charles immediately wondered how Emma ever figured out his feelings for Erik. Then again, Emma just about knew everything.

Emma snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, sugar. I originally picked out this game to get Hank and Alex together. Idiots, the both of them." She inspected a nail. "But since Hank didn't show up and you filled in his absence, I decided to work with the materials I had." She grinned at him.

"How did you know?" Charles asked, his voice lower than before. He was suddenly aware of how the others were just outside of the closet. What if they could hear this conversation? Charles paled at the idea.

Emma scoffed at him. "Just about everyone knows," she answered. "Except for Erik." She fixed her gaze on the shoe she set down. "The idiot," she muttered, too quiet for Charles to hear.

Charles paced around the room, contemplating things. Yes, he was angry at Emma for meddling with his love life and relationships. But at the same time, he sort of hoped he could be with Erik--and that was the end of _that_ train of thought. Charles took the thought, crumpled it up, and chucked it into the sea of "never again" that his mind had created.

"As a person, I am offended that you think I can't handle getting a date," Charles admitted. "But as your friend, I deeply commend you on your cunning." Emma preened at the compliment.

"Well, as a person, I think that if you could get a date, you would have gotten one years ago with those looks. And _someone's_ gotta jump start things with you and Erik," Emma told Charles. "And as your friend, thank you."

Charles frowned, thinking a bit more. "As a person, I highly doubt the bottle would land on me," Charles said hotly. "And as your friend, you are very welcome." They heard Azazel's voice from the other side, signaling the end of the seven minutes. Emma stood up and opened the door, smirking at Charles before sitting down.

Charles sat down as well, aware of how close Erik was sitting. Not waiting to be told, Erik already spun the bottle. It seemed to spin on forever. Or that was just because of Charles' anxiety. It was just as Emma had said: this was the last chance. Just this one.

The bottle began to slow down and Charles bit back a gasp. It slowed down until it nearly stopped at Charles, making Emma grin. But the tip of the bottle moved just an inch more before stopping completely.

"It landed on Erik," Sean said. They all stared at the bottle, which was undoubtedly pointing at him. Charles gave a small cheer.

Erik shrugged. "I guess I could go with myself," Erik said. He began to stand up, but Emma yanked him back down. She let out a nervous laugh, her eyes darting to the side and back. She looked desperate.

"Uh, no, no!" Emma screeched. "If that happens, you're supposed to go with the person on your left." Erik stared at her and Emma mentally cursed. "Err, other left."

Erik turned to his right and Charles' eyes widened. Oh, he knew _exactly_ what Emma was planning and swore a string of curse words in his mind.

"Emma, are those even legitimate rules?" Charles asked. Emma glared at Charles.

"Closet. _Now._ "

Charles' shoulders slumped in defeat, but he got up anyway. He and Erik walked to the closet and slipped in. The closet seemed smaller than when he had just been there. Or maybe it was because Erik was so large, he had the appearance of filling in the space.

"We don't have to do anything," Charles blurted out. It felt like an hour had passed by as Erik stared at him in confusion. "We could just sit or talk. Or do nothing."

Erik shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Emma did say kissing was more fun than just doing nothing." The tips of Charles' ears burned at the comment. He looked up at Erik and saw that the taller teen was blushing as well, avoiding his gaze.

Charles knew that he must have been transported to another universe where romantic comedies came true because that was exactly what was happening. And Charles was pretty sure that the main character always thought, "oh fuck it," before doing what he was about to do.

In a few seconds, his mouth had collided with Erik's, Charles' hands pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. They're mouths slanted against each other, Erik kissing back just as forcefully. Charles slid his tongue into Erik's hot mouth, eagerly greeting Erik's own.

 _This_ , this was what Charles had always wanted. To just be able to kiss Erik like there was no tomorrow. He shoved Erik against the door. It made such a loud thump that Charles was positive the others heard, but he didn't give a damn. Erik's hands were at his hips, pulling him in closer. He sucked at Erik's tongue, making him groan.

"I have been wanting to do this to you since last year," Charles admitted in-between kisses. He bucked his hips and Erik hit the door noisily again.

"I have been," Erik breathed. "Wanting to do this ever since I met you." This time, they both thrust together, and Charles could tell that Erik was already half hard like him.

Charles put his hand under Erik's shirt, feeling at his skin and lightly scratching. Erik sucked in a breath and bit on Charles' lip. Charles moved his hand down to Erik's pants, but Erik stopped him.

"Wait, no," Erik groaned. Charles immediately stopped and withdrew his hand. He stepped away to give Erik some room.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Charles said. "I should have asked, I know. I'm so sorry. Really." Erik shook his head and laughed, still slightly breathless.

"No, no. It's alright," Erik assured Charles. "I just don't think this is the right place. You know." Erik gestured around them. "Inside Emma's shoe closet?"

Charles giggled and kissed Erik again. They pulled away though when there was a knock on the door. The straightened their clothes out and opened the door. Azazel was standing there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I called three times," he stated. Erik and Charles exchanged looks before blushing. They looked behind Azazel and saw the others. Angel was fanning herself, Sean was so red that you couldn't even see his freckles, Alex was staring at the ground and avoiding their gaze, Moira was giving them two thumbs up, and Emma was smirking.

They sat back down on the ground together, only to receive a cat call from Angel and a wink from Emma. After, Emma started to announce what they were going to do next. As she did so, his and Erik's hands entwined with each other and suddenly, Charles didn't regret attending this party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: that little mark Charles noticed on Erik's neck? Fassy actually has a little mark on his neck. XD


End file.
